Deuda de Vida
by xXKrisstal06Xx
Summary: -Viajarás con este hasta saldar tu deuda.


**¡Saludos! Después de un buen tiempo sin escribir nada traigo un pequeño One-Shot que tenía mucho queriendo hacer.**  
**Aquellos que me han escrito pidiendo que continúe _"Volver a Empezar_" quiero que sepan que si lo seguiré y mejor de como iba, _MIL GRACIAS POR SUS MENSAJES_.**

Es una historia que no parte del anime, es solo un FanFic.  
InuYasha y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, su autora y creadora Rumiko Takahashi.  
Esta historia es sin fines de lucro y por mera diversión.

**ADVERTENCIA:**  
**1.- ES UN SESSHOMARU&amp;KAGOME. "¡SI NO TE GUSTA LA PAREJA NO LO LEAS!"**  
**2.- CUALQUIER COMENTARIO NEGATIVO NO CONSTRUCTIVO EN PRO A LA PAREJA O AL AUTOR SERÁ REPORTADO.**  
**3.- ESTE ONE-SHOT ES DE MÍ CREACIÓN, CUALQUIER PARECIDO ES CASUALIDAD Y SU COPIADO O TOTAL O PARCIAL ES SIN MÍ CONSENTIMIENTO "RESPETEN LA ORIGINALIDAD".**  
**4.- MUY POSIBLE OOC.**

Cantidad de palabras: 11.937.  
Estatus: Completo.  
Categoría: K.  
Pareja: Sesshomaru y Kagome.  
Serie / Anime: InuYasha.  
Errores ortográficos: Los que se me escaparan.

* * *

.

.

.  
**Deuda de Vida.  
**.

.

.

Cielo grisáceo con nubes inmensamente espesa que no daban forma a nada más que a su propio nombre, el cielo se pintaba de gris matizado con azules y verdes, así como del precioso rosa brillante adornado por las luces espirituales en ondas suaves y constantes, no había espacio para el brillo de un lucero solitario.  
El ambiente estaba frío, el mismo frío que anuncia a todos que llegó por fin el infame invierno, el aire soplaba calmado pero helado, gélido como la caricia de los muertos. Le vaivén de las ramas de todo árbol que alcanzaba a ver y el sonido apacible de las hojas mecerse como la cunas de los niños, todo tan tranquilo y sereno. En algún lugar seguro las familias se encontraban ya descansando, pese a que no era muy de noche y que la luna muy apenas se lograba hacer presente entre el manto impasible de nubes que ahora marcaban un muy esfumado color rojizo lo cual llamaba a que en su interior una fiera batalla se llevaba a cabo y al final terminaría por perder liberando los miles de copos nuevos a la tierra, muy pronto los prados verde opaco se tornarán del más puro blanco, la nieve en cualquier momento iba a caer, ya las nubes se movían muy lento, despacio, como si ya no pudiesen cargar más su diamantino contenido.

Las hojas ibas y venían muy quietas, todo a su alrededor se iba deteniendo, todo estaba hundiéndose de a poco en un profundo silencio, lo más fuerte que podía escuchar era el latir de su corazón el cual poco a poco se iba silenciando como todo a su alrededor. Su visión se estaba haciendo borrosa y ya le costaba parpadear. El azul de sus orbes belicismos ida de un lado a otro muy despacio, contemplando lo que tenía a su alrededor así como era lo poco que la luz de luna le permitía ver cuando osada se escabullía entre las nubes ahora dueñas del firmamento. En su recorrido visual observada detenidamente cada rama de cada árbol, veía divertida como no tan lejos dos árboles con frondosas ramas se mecían al compas del viento, parecía que se quisieran tomas de las manos, puesto que el que estaba a la derecha extendía hacia abajo una rama y con el viento daba la ilusión de querer tocar la rama del izquierdo que estaba empinada hacia arriba, como de igual forma queriendo tomar la mano de ese árbol. No sabía porque le hacía gracia, la verdad algo deprimente el verlos, parecían dos enamorados queriendo con todas sus fuerzas rozar al menos la mano del otro pero como si una fuerza mayor les impidiera; en un lloroso lamento hizo un esfuerzo por levantar su propio brazo.  
de a poco y muy despacio usando las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban en su maltratado cuerpo pudo apenas levantar su brazo derecho y alzar un poco más el antebrazo a fin de extender su mano, haciendo con el índice y pulgar la ilusión de que se tocaba, pego ambos dedos un par de veces, le costaba separar sus dedos y no entendía el porqué; haciendo caso omiso a ello junto en su ilusión óptica dos hojas una de cada rama, en verdad no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo haciendo eso pero en uno de sus pegues la rama que estaba empicada pudo tomar la ascendente.

La brisa aumentó apenas notable para su frío cuerpo entumido lo cual hizo que el milagro que en silencio ella pedía, un pequeño milagro no para ella, sino para los amantes del bosque, esos que anhelaban con desespero el estar uno con el otro al fin lo consiguieron, sus ramas se entrelazaros enredándose quizás por siempre, puesto que una nueva brisa con más fuerza sopló, pudiendo ella sentirla en su cuerpo, en sus ropas y en su cabellera negra azulada, sus hebras largas onduladas apenas, se mecían etéreas y hermosas. Fue entonces que sonrió más al ver que esa fuerte brisa fría no separaría jamás a los dos árboles; se sintió feliz por ellos, por su eterna y pura felicidad, pese a que no podía hablar ella quizás en su delirio pudo escuchar el suspiro de felicidad desde lo más profundo de sus cortezas rugosas.

Luego de ello suspiro dando ahora su atención a sí misma, a su mano alzada que temblaba, no sabía si por la impresión, si por el frío o porque estaba muriendo…  
Su mano ensangrentada, la sangre seca acompañada de la humedad hacía que se pegara cuando juntaba sus dedos, la sangre manchado completamente el blanco de sus ropas y el níveo de su piel. Sus dedos calados en frío temblaban y su visión se hizo acuosa, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus orbes zafiro empañando su visión, bajando su mano casi a desplome sobre su igualmente manchado cuerpo al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, frenando las lágrimas y barriendo las que sin su permiso salieron descaradas a surcar su rostro perfilado, esas lágrimas de cristas se mezclaban con la sangre seca pegada su rostro limpiando y purificando todo a su paso hasta caer en gota perfecta por su mentón y perderse en sus ropas de papel. Sollozó son un raro su dolor, su propia agonía, pues sí, ella estaba agonizando de dolor puro y genuino, tanto físico como espiritual. Se sentía desgarrada en lo más profundo de su alma, quiso para las nuevas lágrimas que corrían libres por su rostro pero como muchas veces le fue imposible, estas sin su querer salían, llevando consigo todo rastro de sufrimiento que estaba y que había vivido en el paso del tiempo. A tan corta edad ya había sufrido en carne propia lo que en cuentos de aventuras se vivía.  
Ella sabía del dolor de las heridas, sabía lo que era el ardor de una simple cortada infantil con un cuchillo cocinando y sabía lo que era el dolor desgarrante y el frío inquebrantable de una espada clavada en su cuerpo; sabía del dolor de una fleca atravesar sus muslos y de correr con ella clavada así como sabía de la molestia de una pequeñas astilla en su dedo. Sabía de mareos por pequeñas dosis inaladas sin querer de insecticida, así como sabia de las amargas notas del sabor al verdadero veneno, incluso de sabor del veneno del averno, de demonios puros en poder y sangre, ella sabía dolor. Así como sabía del amor y el querer, sabía lo que era ser hija y nieta, sabía lo que era ser hermana mayor y menor, pues sí, sabía del amor de ser amiga y confidente, así como sabia sin haber siquiera sentido el dolor más hermoso que era el de traer un nuevo ser al mundo, ella sabía lo que era ser madre, ser una madre de niño y niña ¡Oh cuanto le gustaba ello! Sin querer ella se volvió una hembra parida y celosa con su cría de otra raza, sin querer se volvió madre y amiga de una niña que lo tenía todo y lo perdió para ganar algo, quizás no igual, quizás jamás igual, pero si leal, si atento a su modo, si unido y preocupado a su modo único y creíble, esa pequeña que ahora era también su hija había ganado una familia de cuentos, así como ella misma.

La felicidad la envolvía y le daban aliento para sollozar más por ello; ella sabía mucho, también sabía de amor. Oh amor, eso era lo que menos esperaba encontrar en este mundo del ayer, se había enamorado como lo que era, una adolecente, se enamoro pura y sincera, pero ese amor jamás llego a darle más que una que otra migaja de esperanza que ella en su inocencia y bondad infinita atesoraba y guardaba como el más bello de los tesoros, jamás vio en su momento la cruel verdad, pues sí, la verdad más amarga es la que vemos de último, aún cuento sea la primera en la fila; solo hasta que ya fue muy tarde y se encontraba presa en las redes invisibles de ese sentimiento fue que entendió, solo hasta que no pudo más pudo ver que era un error tan grande que no sabía cómo salir del mismo, pues el amor que ella anhelaba para sus hijos era el amor de otra, muchos antes de ella tan siquiera unir sus códigos, y él… Él jamás la apartaba de su lado pero tampoco la mantenía junto a él, la ligo sin querer a una promesa de estar siempre a su lado, de quedarse siempre con él… ¡Ya no quería! Ya no más, y lo peor era que ella siempre cumplía lo que prometía, su madre siempre le educo bien, su abuelo de enseñó coraje, ese coraje que siempre la mantuvo de pie para soportar esa ahora horrenda promesa, y es que ya no sentía nada más que un inmenso cariño por el híbrido platinado, ya no podía verlo más allá de un simple amigo, de un compañero y quizás de un hermano. ¿Cuándo dejó de amarlo? ¿Cuándo dejó de soñar con una vida a su lado llana de hijos? No lo sabía, así como llegó ese amor puro y bonito, así mismo se marchó y para mejor, puesto que ya por fin podía dormir tranquila cuando él se iba a encontrarse con ella en las luces de espanto y muerte. Las luces que lo unían a un amor más allá de todo lo creíble; Ya, era lo único que le remordía el alma, esa promesa de vida, oh cuanto añoraba que él mismo la liberara de esa promesa pero bien sabía que eso no sucedería hasta que su inestable corazón dijera algo y se manifestara como ese carácter rebelde y arrogante que siempre mantenía.

Soltando un quejido lloroso volvió a la realidad de su entorno, dejando de llorar amargo por el recuento de su vida como se limpió apenas las lágrimas infinitas que sus ojos azules desbordaba cual cascada angelical y lozana, enjuagándolas se ensució un poco más, sin darse cuenta, su rostro ya manchado con tierra y sangre en hijillos muy finos que viajaban ya casi desvanecidos por el salado de su llanto hasta el mentón.  
volvió a caer en cuenta del terrible dolor que nacía en su vientre y se extendía a todo su cuerpo, bajó la cabeza apenas para ver su propio cuerpo, sus ropas ensangrentadas fresca y ceca y la sangre saliendo a libertad por la inmensa hedida, una herida punzo penetrante; llevó con horror sus tambaleantes manos a la tela de su blusa y la levantó apenas, dejando ver el cráter redondo casi perfecto mostrando sangre, tejido adiposo así como músculos desgarrados, la línea alba destruida al igual que la sección de su intestino que salía a la vista, en sus movimientos controlados por el simpático que daban a quien lo viera un aspecto de horror, asco y repulsión. Más ella estaba precisamente en shock al verse a sí misma en ese deplorable estado; limpió con la zurda inútilmente un poco de sangre para descubrir hueso y cartílago apenas de su última costilla. Sintió ganas de gritar, ganas de correr pero su cuerpo no respondía, se estaba poco a poco muriendo desangrada y no había nadie para ayudarla, nadie que escuchara sus lamentos o sus gritos de ayuda.

Apenas si recordaba lo sucedido, quien sabe hace cuantas horas o minutos…

**Flash Back**

_El día estaba fresco, lo suficiente como para abrigarse y por suerte ella había traído consigo su manta favorita, una de color lila con detalles en ondas azules y celestes y muy apenas se veían bordados de flores de sakura, era muy cálida su manta, quizás infantil pero a Kagome le gustaban esas cosas, tiernas y risueñas tal cual es ella, dio un bufido por haber olvidado que el invierno estaba muy cerca y no traer ropa adecuada de su casa, bueno, solo era una noche que tendían todos que pasar así ya que mañana por la mañana cuando volviesen Sango, Shippo, Miroku y kirara de ir a ofrendar a los familiares de la Taijiya por otro año más de caídos ante las repulsivas manos de Naraku._

_Kagome se encontraba sola en medio de un claro buscando leña mientras que InuYasha se había ido a pescar ya que la comida instantánea estaba por terminarse, era bueno que regresara mañana mismo a Tokio, rápido sí, pero necesario el viaje a su hogar._

_-__**Ya se demoró…**__ -Soltó la leña que había recogido a sus pies__**.- ¡Qué no se le ocurra dejarme sola o mes las paga! **__–Dejando caer su cuerpo en el suelo y dejando su ligera mochila amarilla a un lado se dedico acomodar la madera para así poder encender una fogata con los últimos fósforos que le quedaban en la cajita._

_Ya encendida la fogata sentía más tibies en su cuerpo, y no tardando más el hanyou hizo acto de presencia con la pesca del día solo para los dos.  
-__**Tardaste.**__ –Dijo ella comenzando a limpiar los pescados con cuchillo pequeño sacado de su mochila.- __**¿Pasó algo?**_

_**No pasó nada ¡Y no me demoré nada! Solo que el río está algo lejos**__ –Encogiéndose de hombros miró a la azabache limpiar la comida.- __**Siento el aire pesado hace ya rato ¿Tu no?**_

_**Pues… Sí, pero no siento una presencia ni nada…**__ -Le miró de soslayo ya colocando los pescados limpios y empalados al fuego.- __**Quizás sea por el clima.**_

_**Sí, quizás sea eso… -**__Fue cuando el hibrido miró no tan lejos las luces de las caza almas danzando y acercándose de a poco.-__**Kikyo…**__ \- Susurró sin darse cuenta, al acto Kagome lo miró por un momento, ya no sentía la tristeza de perderlo, y se alivio por ello, solo le molestaba que aún el joven no se decidiera, ella miró hacia donde él tenía perdida la vista y las vio venir en su danza macabra y espectral se iba acercando._

_-__**InuYasha, será mejor que vayas, quizás necesite verte…**__ -Comentó la ojizafiro tizando con una barita la madera de la leña haciendo crispar el fuego, el hanyou abrió mucho sus orbes dorado y entendió lo que había hecho, miró a la miko futurista con la boca apenas partida para decir algo, pero no lograba salir de su garganta alguna oración o sonido que no fuese el balbuceo de un niño, Kagome se sintió divertida ante ello al tiempo de acongojada por el podre inu que no podía decidir._

_-__**Yo… Kagome.**__ –No continuó.-_

_-__**InuYahsa…**__ -La hueca voz de la miko de barro se escucho como un susurro muy claro, ella había llegado a ellos sin que se dieran cuenta, en su inmersión pasaron los minutos volando sin que se dieran cuenta.- __**Niña…**__ -Afinó la mirada mientras se acercaba, ya a tan solo cinco metros de donde estaban los compañeros de viaje la miko antigua estaba de pie, viéndolos fría y arrogante en su casi inmutable expresión._

_-__**Kagome, tengo un nombre y lo sabes bien, Kikyo…**__ -Escupió la colegiala con indignación, ¿Por qué nadie le llamaba por su nombre? Ni que fuera tan difícil. __**-¿Qué te trae por aquí? Generalmente tu solo llamas a InuYasha, jamás haces acto de presencia.**__ –Sentenció haciendo que el inu la voltease a ver con genuina sorpresa y un ligero toque de espanto._

_-__**Hmm.. Ciertamente, veo que estas al tanto de todo**__ –Contesto ladina.- __**InuYasha, Naraku está cerca, en estos mismos lares **__–Notó como su reencarnación se incorporó haciendo que la, para su gusto, ridícula manta callera al suelo dejando ver su indecente atuendo –__**Si tienes fragmentos es mejor que los asegures bien; él se ha fortalecido demasiado.**_

_-__**Kagome tiene unos cuantos fragmentos, pero están bien cuidados…**__ -Su voz sonaba algo dudosa.- __**De todos modos, porque tu…**__ -Chasqueo su lengua.- __**¿Dónde crees que este Naraku? No hemos sentido nada.**_

_-¿__**No? Su presencia está aquí, ahora, se entiende por toda esta área, por ello no ves que no hay un solo animal canturreando en estos prados.**_

_Kagome abrió grandes sus ojos, era verdad, no había notado eso y por la reacción de hanyou tampoco pareció que lo había notado, Kikyo se burló internamente de los dos, no era posible que fuesen tan descuidados para no notar eso, viendo un momento se dio cuenta ella que sus otros compañeros tampoco estaban, ni siquiera el cachorro de Kitsune, su ira creció al verlos a los dos solos._

_**-¿Por qué no te quedas? Será mejor que nos mantengamos juntos en este momento, Naraku es tan astuto como peligroso, hasta para ti. Sé que tienes grandes poderes **__–La aduló casi queriendo vomitar, no era mentira, pero no se sentía cómoda de decirlo en voz alta y menos frente a él, pero ya estaba dicho y para no hacer más drama opto por ello. –__**Pero es mejor, al menos estando en estos senderos…**__ -InuYasha la miró son sin decir nada, en el fondo eso mismo quería decirle, pero tenerlas a las dos juntas, solo ellos tres, era algo que no se imaginaba la verdad. –__**Nuestros amigos vuelven mañana, y yo partiré a mí casa un día al menos.**__ –Anunció tomando desprevenido al inu._

_**-¿¡Cómo que te vas!? Estando en la situación que estamos te quiere ir ¡No lo harás! Tienes que buscas los fragmentos.**__ –Exploto el hanyou olvidándose de Kikyo quien le importó poco la oferta de la miko._

_**-¡Que si me voy, no eres mí dueño!**__ –Cruzándose de brazos debajo de sus pechos, haciendo denotar al aplastar la tela abultada de su uniforme los grandes que eran, eso sí lo notó Kikyo, y lo tomó como una artimaña de seducción por parte de la azabache azulada. __**-¡Tengo que ir por suministros! Ya no hay casi comida rápida, ni medicamentos, gazas ¡Ni con qué abrigarnos! Por ello voy, mañana a lo que regrese Sango le diré que me preste a kirara para poder ir rápido, de mientras Kikyo puede ir con ustedes, ella puede igualmente ver los fragmentos y de paso pueden estar tiempo juntos. **__–Lo dijo todo sin respirar, esas palabras le cayeron como agua fría a los dos, ¿Estar solos? InuYasha no podía articular palabra por lo dicho y Kikyo no entendía lo que pensaba esa niña, no comprendía: como nadie dijo nada Kagome lo tomó como un triunfo y satisfecha se dio media vuelta y se agacho a ver los pescados que ya estaban pasándose de un lado en la fogata._

_Pasaron los minutos en completo silencio, comieron y limpiaron todo en completo silencio, Kagome se alejó un poco haciendo que estaba buscando ahí mismo algo de hiervas curativas, pero realmente solo quería darles algo de privacidad ya con la tarde-noche cayendo al final frío se hacía notar pero ahora no iría a donde ellos estaban, se les veía conversando de algo, no sabía de qué pero tampoco intentaba averiguar._

_Fue entonces cuando una ráfaga de viento tormentoso acompañado de luminosas cuchillas de energía pura se hicieron presentes sobre ellos, Naraku y sus esbirros habían dado con ellos pese a que Kikyo levantó una kekkai sobre el terreno antes de ir con InuYasha y Kagome, estos penetraron sin darse cuenta su defensa poderosa y ahora estaban esquivando a duras penas una lluvia de chuchillas de aire propias de Kagura, la bruja de los vientos montada en su pluma sonreía victoriosa ante su certero ataque, sobre la nove de polvo el zumbido molesto de centenares de saimiosho rodeando el campo abierto donde se encontraban, InuYasha estando tumbado bocabajo se incorporó rápidamente y desenvainó su fiero Colmillo que al instante se vio rodeado de su viento, envolviendo la gran y pulida hoja de la espada, el hibrido gruño furioso al ver en el firmamento la masa de miasma negro y violácea con destellos rosa oscuro que llevaba místicamente al malvado enfundado en su piel de mandril sin máscara viéndolo superior, lo cual, aumentó la ira de InuYasha quien sin más se abalanzó sobre él; Kikyo esquivo un ataque y por el impacto del mismo contra el suelo, la onda que libero el choque de la energía en forma de hoz la impulsó contra un par de rocas, chocando con ellas sin llegar a lastimarse mucho. Kagome impacto de lleno contra un árbol ya que estaba cerca de uno y una de las cuchillas impactó muy cerca de ella, más solo fue el golpe y la impresión del momento ya que tampoco sufrió ningún daño físico._

_**-¡MALDITA SEA, HOY SERÁ EL DÍA QUE TE ELIMINE!**__ –Gritó InuYasha saltando felino en el aire rumbo al hanyou maldito, rugiendo con ira ante el ataque a traición mientras la colosal espada iba tornándose rojo sangre y su viento únicamente visible para quien esa misma espada permitiese se hacía más revoltoso y turbulento, alzando la misma sobre su cabeza y llevando los brazos tan atrás de si como podía para tomar todo el impulso en un ataque y como una trampa para ratones volvió con todo el impulso hacia adelante arrojando un descomunal viento cortante contra la barrera rojiza de Naraku , todo en fracciones de segundo.  
La barrera no se quebró sino que se cuarteó al dar de lleno contra el campo protector arrancando la risa aturdida del moreno ojiesarlata y de la bruja de los vientos, así es, Naraku se había hecho más fuerte y su barrera era poderosa ante la espada herencia de Inu No Taisho; dio un gruñido más cayendo hasta estar de pie en el suelo irregular ahora en posición de ataque, las risas de esos dos y el molesto zumbido de las avispas infernales no le daban paz y menos el saber que sus dos amores estaban en peligro. –__**Miserable, ya verás como destruiré ese maldito campo y te haré trisas.**_

_Una ráfaga de luz lila suave pasó sobre el hombro derecho de InuYasha y fue a estrellarse de lleno contra la grieta en el campo de fuerza clavándose y hundiéndose en la misma de a poco, como si estuviese en cámara lenta, la kekkai apsorvía la flecha de a poco y tan solo logró apenas agrietar un poco más la barrera protectora, Kikyo abrió sus ojos pequeños tanto como su impresión le dio ¿Cómo era posible eso? Sabía que se había fortalecido, pero no imaginaba que tanto como para frenar una de sus flechas cargadas con reiki puro, chasqueó la lengua antes de correr y pararse junto al InuHanyou quien le vio aliviado por estar bien, nuevamente enfoco sus dorados soles opacos en el infernal hibido; Kagura tenía otro objetivo y bajando elegante de su pluma la cual se encogió hasta ser del tamaño del ala de una paloma blanca, la ojiescarlata la tomo entre sus dedos diestros y tranquilamente la acomodo en el moño de su cabello recogido, su presa era Kagome quien apenas se levantó del suelo sin su arco a mano, estaba del otro lado del terreno junto a su vacía mochila y su harapienta manta. La miko sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho, esa manta la tenía desde que recordaba, su padre fallecido se la regaló, según le contó su madre al momento de nacer, siempre la usaba de niña y dejó de hacerlo cuando pasó de los cinco años, pero la guardó muy bien y la volvió a usar aquí en Edo para sentir el calor de su hogar en los meses que pasaba lejos de su familia, la manta le gustaba mucho, la adoraba como el tesoro sentimental que era, ya ahora gracias a la bruja de los vientos no era más que tela desgarrada y sucia de tierra. Kagome apretó su mandíbula con fuerza hasta hacerla temblar sin que ella misma se diera cuenta, empuñó sus manos hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos de la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre sus falanges, un par de pequeñas lágrimas de ira y frustración se acumularon en sus grandes ojos brillantes de rabia ante lo hecho, apretó los mismos con fuerza para que abandonaran su ser y así poder ver mejor a la mujer que se acercaba a paso lento abriendo su abanico a nivel de su rostro, cubriendo el rubí de sus labios eternamente maquillados y la burlona sonrisa al ver a la miko extraña así de patética y llorosa._

_**-¿Qué te pasa, no estás feliz de verme?**__ –Pregunto cantarina y arrogante ya a poca distancia de la miko. __**-¡Oh ya se! Seguro es porque tu amado Inu está junto a su amor, míralos, se ven tan heroicos peleando lado a lado en contra de quien los separo hace tanto tiempo.**__ –Se burlaba la ojirubí. –__**Creo que ni se ha acordado de ti, porque desde que llegamos no ha volteado a ver si estas entera. **__–Bajando su abanico fiel dejándolo descansar con su brazo a la totalidad extendido, quedando cerrado y pegado a la cara lateroexterna de su muslo enfundada con su kimono gris decorado con azucenas azules y rojas en forma irregular pero simétrica._

_**-¡Calla! Eres menos que nadie para hablar de mis amigos.**__ –Lo que menos le importaba era el amor de los dos, ya que ella no sentía nada respecto a eso, no supo cuando dejó de amar al hibrido de inu pero no le molestaba, eso le daba fuerza, esa misma fuerza que necesitaba ahora para superar la obvia treta de Kagura; quería verla sucumbir por el dolor y la angustia de no ser la primera elección de InuYasha. Pero, ¡Oh el maldito pero en todo cuento! Ella si tenía una punzada en su pecho, no por desamor, no por odio, sino por la tristeza de que a pesar de todo cuando Kikyo estaba cerca no veía más allá de las narices de la miko resucitada, él en verdad jamás volteó a verle, es más, no sabía si se acordaba de ella en estos momentos. Los veía sobre el hombro de Kagura quien chasqueó la lengua al ver que su treta no fuñicaría como esperaba; Kagome corrió lo más que pudo buscando desesperada su arco, el cual lo divisó a unos metros de ella y con la suerte de su lado con dos únicas flechas._

_La bruja de los vientos le vio burlona, alzando su brazo abrió el abanico de un solo y rápido golpe mostrando el decorado en planco con las dos franjas rojas y abanicándolo de derecha a izquierda con saña el viento que envolvía el lugar fue juntándose de a poco en finos hilos de aire que al paso de cada segundo se hacían más fieramente visibles, y en espiral descendente de los cielos se formaron pequeños torbellinos que iban creciendo conforme ganaban velocidad y volviéndose más destructores al contacto con la tierra, la danza de las serpientes, numerosos torbellinos iban danzantes en contra de la colegiala que corría hasta donde sus musculosas y ejercitadas piernas le daba, pues el tiempo en el Sengoku le permitió fortalecer si querer su condición de fuerza y resistencia sumado a la descarga de adrenérgica recorriendo cada uno de sus vasos sanguíneos, los músculos siendo cada vez más flexibles; el sonido del viento y la fuerza del mismo jalándola hacia atrás le obligó a voltear el rostro sobre su hombro y ver con horror los numeroso torbellinos portátiles que iban tras ella, cerró los ojos con fuerza y como si de un mandato se tratara corrió un poco más rápido, abrió los ojos nuevamente para verse con el arco a centímetros. Se barrió contra el suelo rocoso de vientre estirando su diestra cuando más pudo para tocar la madera de su arco y la zurda tomo las flechas, frenando con sus rodillas quedo en pose de oración y luego de sumisión, con una sola rodilla la derecha encajada en la tierra con su pie doblado para darle impulso en cualquier momento, la pierna izquierda se mantuvo sentada con el pie apoyado en la tierra clavado igual, de rodillas, tensó el arco sintiendo que pesaba más de sus habituales 84 kilogramos, quien diría que sus brazos pudieses soportar dicho peso en tensión. Apuntó a la bruja de los vientos cargando la fleca con reiki rosa claro y soltando la misma, barriendo con los torbellinos cargados de youki de la misma impactando entre los pies de Kagura, haciendo volar literalmente la tierra en una explosión de poder puro y sagrado a la dueña de los vientos, la youkai fue impulsada un par de metros desestabilizándola, su ira creció en contra de la miko y no escatimo en lanzar varios ataque repetitivos, el mismo más bien, su cuchillas danzantes una y otra vez volaban en contra de Kagome quien apenas podía esquivarlas, la misma se trababa a duras penas de acercar puesto que solo contaba con una única flecha, era dar en el blanco o morir y eso no estaba en sus planes._

_InuYasha blandía fiero su colosal espada cortando los tentáculos del engendro, los mismos se reproducían a cada que cortaba y los saimiosho no daban descanso puesto que al menor descuido perforaban sus ropas especiales inyectando de manera directa en su torrente sanguíneo veneno neurotóxico el cual le comenzaba a causar dolores y movimientos mioclónos molestos, así como entumecimiento de sus manos y resequedad en su boca, de no ser porque la mitad de su sangre era demoniaca estaría convulsionando con paro respiratorio a merced de todo en el suelo. La ira lo empezaba a nublar y sus orbes iban intercambiando de a poco por rojo sangre y levemente se podían apreciar sus franjas irregulares surcar sus pómulos, más para ello tendían que fijar su vista en él y que el mismo dejase de moverse en cada ataque.  
Kikyo lanzaba flecha tras flecha intentado romper la absurda barrera que le colmaba la infinita paciencia, pese a que lograba grietas notorias no lograba romper la barrera con su reiki, ella igualmente corría purificando los repulsivos y viscosos tentáculos de Naraku, sus shinidamachu le ayudaban alejando lo más que podían a las avispas infernales, pero parecía que estaban jugando al gato y el ratón, y ellos tres eran los ratones._

_-__**Vamos querida, lanza una flecha justo en mí pecho ¿Qué esperas?**__ –Se burló Naraku en su tono sátiro y rasposo. –__**InuYasha veo que sigues jugando, anda, pelea de verdad porque sino…**_

_Naraku se había fortalecido pero solo era momentáneo, se aprovechó de la luna llena de ese día para elevar al máximo la joya de las cuatro almas, se las había arreglado para profanar días atrás la tumba de la gran sacerdotisa y creadora de la perla, Midoriko, usando los cuerpos de varías mikos asesinadas por Hakudoshi, una de ellas hirió terriblemente al albino pero la joven terminó por fallecer brutalmente al ser su cráneo aplastado en un descuido por el caballo demoniaco; la miko le proporcionó una estocada a Hakudoshi con su propia alabarda que en un descuido fue arrebatada de él por la misma al lanzar su ultima flecha, la miko la tomo desesperada y asesto a clavarla tanto como sus escasas fuerzas le daban hasta perforarle anatómicamente el pulmón derecho, su fuerza fue suficiente para romper con sonido fuerte los huesos del menor al tiempo de que proporcionó una onda de reiki dejándola casi inconciente a ella y a él con quemaduras de tercer grado en su cuerpo, ese poder a demás de las severas quemaduras de poder fue capaz de calcinar el brazo del mismo lado, por un momento el albino se vio muerto por una simple mujer sin más chiste que ser una sacerdotisa.  
Ella quedo de rodillas con la alabarda tirada en el suelo apenas empuñada, le pesaba una tonelada y no tenía ya poder espiritual para defenderse, usó todo lo que le quedaba en ese ataque para al manos sentir que si moría le quedaría a ese bastardo un recuerdo de ella y las demás compañeras asesinadas sin piedad por él.  
Fue entonces que miró al esbirro de Naraku desvalido, casi muerto agonizante y sonrió victoriosa y porque no, sonrió también contenta pero la felicidad le duro nada; el potro llameante galopo en descenso desde el firmamento encajando sus pezuñas de lleno en la cabeza de la joven, aplastándola contra el duro suelo rocoso y dejándola hecha pedazos, la gran pata del animal estaba en su pezuña rodeada por los huesos de la bóveda craneal bañados en sangre y sesos por toda su circunferencia; el caballo hizo un movimiento de escarbamiento de tierra para así destrozar aún más el cuerpo inerte de la miko destrozando sus vertebras y huesos del hombro y clavículas, escuchándose el crujir de los mismo y el grutural relinche del semental demoniaco.  
kagura llego en su pluma momentos después viendo los cuerpos de las sacerdotisas, todos les era útiles menos el que estaba destrozando con saña el caballo, le restó importancia pero si casi se ahoga en risa al ver a su superior tumbado en el suelo agonizando de dolor por su calcinado cuerpo, la bruja de los vientos camino lenta hasta donde estaba y con toda maldad se burló en la cara del albino, al mismo no le hiso la mínima gracia pero no podía arrancarle la lengua a la mujer; Kagura usando su abanico apenas tres cuartas partes del mismo abierto hiso movimientos delicados el cual hiso que un viento pesado se arremolinada en el lugar, el mismo fue envolviendo el cuerpo de cada una de las mujeres sagradas las cuales fueron levantadas y llevadas hasta que sin problema atravesaron el campo de fuerza de la miko mayor, rodearon la petrificada estatua drenando todo el poder que podían, como sanguijuelas sin alma iban sacando cada gota de reiki antiguo que podían el cual iba a las manos directas de Naraku, el gran fragmento de perla que poseía se purifico pero completamente maleable a la maldad pura del maldito demonio, él sabía que eso solo serviría por un par de horas y aprovecharía cada minuto para eliminar por fin al molesto hibrido de inu y a las dos miko._

_Naraku en un descuido de InuYasha tomó a Kikyo en uno de sus tentáculos, capturándola inmovilizando sus brazos en su constricto al tiempo de que Kaguro abofeteaba a Kagome con su viento llevándola directo hacia el azabache maldito que de igual forma la atrapó soltando su arco pero empuño con fuerza la flecha que le quedaba._

_-__**Bien, ahora si podemos jugar… ¿Ya sabes verdad? Solo tienes que decirme a quien deseas que deje ir y lo haré, pero yo me quedaré humildemente con la que deseches.**__ –Y en su repetida treta el ojirubí puso a elegir entre las dos miko, las dos clavaron sus miradas en el demonio intentando soltar descargas de poder espiritual pero siendo en vano, desconcertándolas._

_**-¡MALDITO, LIBERALAS! **__–Gritó furioso InuYasha._

_**-¿Oh qué? Yo solo quiero una, las dos son hermosas pero no puedo quedarme con las dos, no soy tan malditamente codicioso, no puedo superarte en ello, InuYasha**__. –Se burlo. –__**Tú quieres a las dos, y con una es más que suficiente. **__–Apretó el constrictor de ambas haciéndolas gritar de dolor, ese dolor que se encajaba en lo más profundo del corazón del ojidorado que no sabía qué hacer, ya esto le había pasado y se decidió por su primer amor, ahora ¿Lo haría de nuevo? -__**Estoy esperando, mí paciencia no es infinita y tengo cosas que hacer; solo di el nombre de una y la dejaré en tus manos y nosotros nos iremos hasta otro feliz encuentro.**_

_El segundo hijo de Inu No Taisho gruñó frustrado, no sabía qué hacer. –InuYasha… -La voz de Kikyo le hico mirarla, fue un susurro apenas audible cargado de agonía pura, su cuerpo de barro era frágil y se podía romper si la apretaba un poco más.  
Entonces escucho un quejido ahogado de dolor y desviando sus orbes doradas vio a Kagome quien con lágrimas en los ojos se negaba a morar su verdadero malestar, no dijo nada, pero esa mirada azul intensa se le clavo en el alma desnudándolo por completo y viendo que era un miserable, puesto que sin darse cuenta ya había escogido un nombre, lo había gritado y ella lo miró dolida pero silenciosa siempre; InuYasha la había escogido por segunda vez, nuevamente escogió a Kikyo, impuso su muerto cuerpo sobre ella que, pese a todo estaba viva y tenía una familia que la quería seguir viendo así, su alma se quebró a sentir que pese a todo siempre sería rechazada; Naraku aflojo en agarre de Kikyo soltándola y siendo recibida por un preocupado InuYasha, la misma había quedado inconsciente en los brazos de su amor, mientras que él le llamaba constante, se había olvidado de Kagome, solo pudo recordar que ella existía cuando el grito de dolor de Naraku lo sacó de su trance seguido del desgarrador grito de puro e inmenso dolor de la colegiala, ella le había clavado la flecha bañada en reiki haciendo mella en el cuerpo de Naraku, puesto que a lo lejos las sacerdotisas muertas estaban siendo expulsadas por Midokiro de su tumba que al fin pudo reaccionar en su lúgubre lugar de reposo. El conjuro de la perla se había roto y con él la anulación de la defensa que tenía para con el poder espiritual de las dos, más Naraku en su arrebato de cólera hundió con odio un tentáculo cargado de miasma atravesando violentamente el cuerpo de Kagome._

_**-¡KAGOME!**__ –Solo alcanzó a gritar su nombre y el ver como el demonio lanzaba con fuerza descomunal el cuerpo moribundo de la miro muy lejos de ellos; InuYasha soltó a Kikyo y completamente perdido por la ira y el dolor se lanzó contra Naraku atacándole sin tregua con sus garras y espada._

_Kikyo se incorporó debilitada y borrosamente fue enfocándola visión; miró como el hibrido iba alejando con sus ataques a Naraku del lugar, bufó molesta puesto pese a que la escogió por encima de la mocosa le resultaba indignante que se comportara así, miró hacia el cielo nuboso y llamo a sus shinidamachu y en bruma espectral los parásitos que la seguían la envolvieron en un abrazo mortuorio desvaneciéndola envuelta en sus fríos cuerpos, dejando solos a los dos híbridos matándose y a Kagura quien tomando la pluma de su moño se fue volando en la misma sin un rumbo fijo, ya su misión estaba completa y lo demás no le importaba en lo más mínimo._

_Naraku bloqueaba y atacaba a la vez con sus repulsivas extenciones, sus tentáculos iban cual lanzas desbocadas contra el platinado que lo empujaba, ciego de ira hasta un barranco, su sangre estaba al control, era ahora un youkai puro, sus franjas surcaban los pómulos irregularmente y sus orbes estaban inyectadas en sangre, y el dorado de sus ojos pasó a ser verde esmeralda brillante al igual que sus garras y colmillos que crecieron horriblemente, Colmillo de Acero no podía controlar el youki descontrolado de InuYasha pero tampoco lo negaba como dueño; ahora era un demonio de fuego, sus garras estaban al rojo vivo dejando estela de aire caliente en una estela rojiza. No pensaba, no escuchaba, no sentía, no era él mismo y eso lo sabía Naraku, su fuerza incrementada era prácticamente imparable y Kagome como recuerdo le había purificado de afuera hacia dentro con la maldita flecha que aún estaba encajada en uno de sus tentáculos que para su horror se seguía quemando, aparentando un cigarrillo con su contorno de cenizas pero tan firmes que parecían de cemento y no podía arrancar eso de su cuerpo. Pero en una súplica escuchada por el mismo dios del averno InuYasha cortó ese tentáculo justo antes de desplomarse los dos y cayendo empicada por un precipicio el cual en su fondo les esperaba un rio furioso, los dos cayeron haciendo explotar la superficie del agua impasible, el hibrido de Inu inconsciente fue arrastrado por la corriente aún empuñando su espada mientras que el vil hanyou muy mal herido y agotado usó lo último que le quedaba de youki para envolverse en su miasma venenoso y tomar vuelo, maldiciendo a todos al momento de desaparecer con todo y su presencia._

_Más a lo lejos Kagome había sido lanzada con brutal fuerza hacia lo desconocido chocando dolorosamente contra un inmenso árbol, el grito de dolor desprendido por ella se escucho por todo el desolado bosque y al instante perdió el conocimiento más no por mucho tiempo, un par de minutos nada más que para ella cuando abrió sus orbes azul se vio ahí, contemplando ida la luna que se colaba entre las espesas nubes cuando al fin cayó en la realidad de sentir ese desgarrador dolor en su cuerpo y con ello todo lo vivido hace nada._

_**End The Flash Back.**_

-**Voy a morir…** -Dijo en el más fino de los susurros. –**No veré jamás a mí familia. Mamá, lo siento, no podré comer otro de tus guisos ¡Y prometí ir de compras contigo a ese nuevo centro comercial!** –Lágrimas calientes caían son control. –**Sota, hermano, lo lamento, no fui la mejor de las hermanas… Cómo me hubiese gustado jugar contigo algún videojuego; nunca te lo dije pero me llamaba mucho la atención uno que siempre jugabas muy concentrado, creo que se llamaba **_**Final Fantasy**_**; no recuerdo. Pero si se que se veía muy hermoso las escenas que pasabas emocionado.** –Rió sin ganas al recordar eso. –**Abuelo, lo siento, tiré muchos de tus valiosos regalos, ¡Lo siento tanto! En mí estupidez no sabía que me dabas lo mejor de ti, que me tratabas de enseñar y motivar a ser una miko de nuestro templo… ¡Como me gustaría uno de tus regalos y escuchar hasta el amarecer tus historias!** –Su familia, la veía tan lejos, recordaba cada momento especial con ellos, cada compartir, incluso las fotos de su padre, jamás hablo mucho de él por no incomodar a su madre, pero como le extrañaba.

Se acomodo como pudo un tanto más contra el rugoso tronco y se acurrucaba dolidamente entre las gruesas raíces que parecían abrazarla. –**Sango, hermana… No podré regañar más a Miroku por no comprometerse seriamente contigo de una vez; y Miroku, ya no podré escuchar más cuando me digas cuanto amas a Sango y lo vulnerable que eres ante ella, lo siento chicos…** **Kirara, no traje el atún que te gustaba lo siento tanto y mira que lo anoté de primero en mi lista de cosas por comprar, iba a traerte mucho no importando lo caros que son.** –Volvió a reír sin ganas. –**Shippo, oh mí pequeño ¡Perdona a mamá por dejarte solo! Es lo que menos quería, no quiero que estés solo, eres un valiente kitsune que llegara lejos, se que Sango y Miroku cuidaran de ti, pero ¡Me duele tanto dejarte! **–Lloró amargamente al pensar en su hijo, ese pequeño niño que acunaba entre sus brazos como un bebé que buscaba su calor e innumerables veces le llamo entre sueños como madre. –**Rin, mí niña, lo siento también, no pude entregarte la muñeca que traje conmigo, hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos, pese a eso…** -Se ahogo con sangre que se acumulaba en su garganta, el sabor horrible del metal se hiso arrugar el seño para con esfuerzo tragar todo eso. –**Ahh… ¡Rin, Shippo los amo tanto mis niños!** –Rió ahora a carchadas débiles. –**Hasta extraño al sapo gritón y regañón de Jaken, la **_**Tía Jaken **_**y una muy fea eres, pero traje conmigo algo para darte, era comida, unas galletas dulces que no sé porqué pensé que te gustarían.**

Su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar sin darse cuenta, el frío cada vez se hacía más fuerte calándose en sus huesos y la pérdida de sangre empeoraba todo, su piel blanca apeas bronceada ahora era pálida, más aún que la de Kikyo, la boca la tenía seca y pegajosa, la saliva se volvía hilo y sus labios rosa ahora eran de un pálido purpura cuarteados, sus ojos hundidos con ojeras y algunas gotas de sudor se escapaban de su frente por la fiebre altísima que tenía en esos momentos. Kagome estaba agonizando en silencio, se estaba muriendo muy lentamente y ella solo podía hablar en voz alta, suplicando al bosque que escuchara sus últimas palabras, todo estaba oscuro, apenas si de vez en cuando la luna brillaba por encima de las noves. –**InuYasha, tonto… Espero seas muy feliz junto a Kikyo, te lo mereces, los dos se lo merecen… **-Suspiró. –**Tuve pese a todo una buena vida, lo malo es que me iré sin hacer dos cosas…** -Cerró sus ojos pesadamente y suspiro. – **Jamás pude dar un beso a nadie… Y jamás pude decirle a costa de mí vida… Mi vida ¡Ja!** –Se reía de su propia situación y palabras. –**Me hubiese cortado la cabeza de un solo estoico movimiento… Pero… Sesshomaru, jamás pude decirte ni una sola vez, ni siquiera a lo lejos que me gustas… Que no sé cuando dejé de amar a InuYasha para centrar mis pensamientos en ti… Confieso que cuando Rin venía con nosotros estaba muy feliz de verla, pero más aún de saber que te vería por un par de segundos, que tu voz llenaría mí alma y me detendrías el latir con tan solo mirarme… **-Volvió abrir sus ojos. –**Me matabas con esa fría mirada y yo volvía a morir cuando te ibas y me dejabas con la escasa imagen de ti en mis recuerdos… No lo sé, te juro que no sé cuando demonios me empezaste a gustar, cuando te empecé a extrañar, más aún que a Inu, más que a nadie.**

**-Jamás pensé en escuchar algo así de un humano**. –Una voz anciana retumbó en el silencio del bosque haciendo que Kagome se estremeciera hasta los simientes. –**No temas, he escuchado todo lo que has dicho, pequeña… Estas viejas ramas guardaran tu secreto si eso quieres**.

¿Viejas ramas? No podía ser, alzo su mirada y ahí en la rugosa superficie de la madera del tronco un horrible y anciano rostro masculino se formaba, la estaba mirando, le recordó a aquél viejo ermitaño de cuando su viaje inició y una punzada se hizo presente al recordar que se sacrifico para dar un certero ataque a su enloquecido pupilo. **-¿Quién eres?** –Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

-**Bokuseno, así me llaman**. –Calmado le habló el milenario árbol.

-**Yo… Me llamo Kagome.** –Se quejó. –**Lamento mucho el que este manchando su cuerpo y su tierra… Lo siento de verdad, pero no puedo moverme para morir en otro lado.** –Le sonrió apenada la miko cosa que se intrigo bastante al youkai más aún que sus palabras.

-**Morir es solo una etapa que todo ser viviente a de enfrentar; a los humanos les llega primero la hora de partir… A los youkais se les demora más y su tiempo por un largo periodo se ve detenido, dejándolos como eternas pinturas pero mueren de igual forma… No estés triste por ello.**

-**Se que no debo estar triste, pero… Quería hacer un par de cosas antes de irme… **

-**Las he escuchado, pequeña…** -Le interrumpió. –**Pero me ha llamado la atención eso último dicho.**

**-¿Lo último?** –Apretando su herida se recargo ya sin fuerzas sobre el árbol. –**Lo siento, no quiero ensuciarte más…**

**-No lo haces, descansa tranquila y conversa con este viejo tronco.** –Le confortó en lo que podía. –**Pues sí, jamás creí escuchar tales confesiones de una miko hacia el Príncipe de la Luna.**

Y entonces con lo poco que restaba de sangre en su cuerpo sus pómulos ardieron en vivo rojo, su vergüenza ante aquello no tenía nombre, le había dicho a nadie en verdad lo que sentía por Sesshomaru y ahora resultaba que estaba recargada en un Youkai que sabía quién era él, que bueno que se estaba muriendo, sino, pediría la misma tierra que se la tragara. Bokuseno sonrió percibiendo el bochorno de la joven, le hiso bastante gracia eso.

-**Y-Yo… Bueno… Verá…** -No sabía que decir. **-¡Por favor, Bokuseno-Sama! No le diga esto a nadie, menos a él, seguro me resucitaría con su espada solo para matarme por la osadía de fijarme en él…** -Pidió llorosa.

-**Oh pequeña, no creo que Sesshomaru haga algo así.**

**-¿Por qué? Sé que él es alguien de honor, pero su orgullo y odio por los de mí raza seguro si, él solo quiere a Rin quien sabe porqué y es un verdadero alivio eso**. –Eso confundió al gran árbol, ya que se suponía que las mujeres enamoradas y más en la raza ningen eran celosos y aplastaban a la competencia, no importa que sean de su sangre. **– Rin encontró en Sesshomaru una familia, y me alegra tanto eso, pero yo soy nadie en comparación con su dulzura, por ello, Bokuseno-Sama, no le diga a nadie, hágame este humilde favor que le pido en mí lecho de muerte.** –Rogó Kagome desesperada.

El gran árbol de magnolias lo pensó por un momento, y sonriendo ante algo que repentinamente le causo demasiada gracia opto por conceder la petición de la miko. –Muy bien, Kagome… Sesshomaru no se enterará de nada por este viejo tronco.

-**Gracias…** -Susurró aliviada, dejándose ir de a poco entre las cálidas raíces firmes de Bokuseno, de a poco fue cerrando sus ojos escuchando el viento soplar suave, el frío era ya insoportable pero ella no tenía noción del mismo, su aliento formaba neblina espesa y blanca a cada exhalada, todo su cuerpo tiritaba entumido. Ya no sentía sus piernas ni tampoco los dedos de sus manos, están pálidos y tornándose rígidos, el árbol la estaba viendo morir de a poco, él la había escuchado atento, cada lamento hacia sus familiares, amigos e hijos, le escucho la declaración sorpresiva hacia el hijo de su mejor amigo de antaño. No comprendió muchas cosas de la que ella hablaba, tampoco esas raras ropas que portaba y dejaban ver todo su cuerpo, normalmente ningún humano mostraba mucho su piel, pero esta mujer dejaba poco a la imaginación.

**-¿Miko?** –Le llamo en un intento de retenerla un par de minutos más en la tierra de los vivos.

**-¿Si?** –Cual susurro somnoliento le contesto, con los ojos serrados y su cuerpo consumido por espasmos involuntarios leves.

**-¿De dónde proviene? En sus confesiones la he escuchado decir cosas que este viejo no conoce.**

-**Ah, eso…** -Sonrió. –**Le contaré hasta donde mis fuerzas puedan… provengo de otro tiempo, de casi quinientos años en el futuro… Vivo en un templo y soy la hija mayor de mí familia, mi padre falleció en un viaje de vuelta a casa un mes luego de que mi hermano mejor naciera; vivo con él, mi madre y mi abuelo, ah y con un gato gordo que fue el culpable de que este aquí ahora… **

-**Vaya, eso dice mucho, pero ¿Por qué tiene la culpa un gato? ¿Era youkai acaso?**

-**No, es un simple gato feo y gordo… Ese día yo cumplía mis quince años y fue por él a la casilla donde estaba el pozo devora-huesos ¿Sabe cuál es?**

-**Sí, es un pozo extraño, aún para mí guarda muchos secretos. **–Contesto.

-**Bueno… Lo fui a buscar ahí y comencé a escuchar un siseo desde el pozo, la verdad es que me aterró por ello tome a Buyo e intenté salir lo más rápido que pude de ahí pero algo me haló hasta hacer que el pozo me tragara, una Josei Mukade me trajo a esta época, puesto que en mí cuerpo estaba la Shikon no Tama, aquí pude saber que era la reencarnación de la miko guardiana de la perla, Kykio, quien es el amor de InuYasha, ella murió y fue cremada y la perla junto con ella, yo por ello naci con la joya en mí costado.** –Alzó un poco como pudo, sus dedos no respondían, estaba sin control y torcidos, le costó levantar su blusa mancada de sangre y señalando como pudo la cicatriz de la herida profunda que le hiso la mujer ciempiés cuando con una de sus patas sacó a la fuerza la perla de su cuerpo. –Salvando **a un niño rompí la perla en mil pedazos y por ello he conocido a tantos seres, entre ellos a Sesshomaru…** -Suspiró. –**Bueno, eso muchos lo saben; en mí época no hay casi vegetación, los humanos dominan la tierra por completo, no sé qué pasó con los youkais, no he podido sentir una sola presencia de ellos… La tecnología avanzó mucho, es casi imposible de explicar… Lo siento, me cuesta concentrarme ya…** -Lloró, sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente. –**Aquí me siento en casa, no allá… Aquí hice una familia… Aquí me enamore… Y aquí… Sin… Nacer… Mori… **-No terminó, su corazón había ya dejado de latir, su pulso de detuvo y con ella el vaivén de sus pulmones, Kagome había muerto en el regazo de Bokuseno quien pese a que no conocía a la joven más que por rumores sintió el peso de sus palabras, morir sin nacer, una viajera del tiempo atrapada en su mundo y que se sentía mejor aquí que donde nació, muchacha extraña la verdad, no sabía de humanos así; la pureza de la joven la sentía, no se fue con odio ni rencor, sino con el desconsuelo de no poder disfrutar un poco más de los suyos, se fue sin decir su amor, una tragedia sin duda.

-**¿Y bien? **–Dijo el árbol mirando fijo a su frente. –**Tienes mucho rato ahí cachorro. ¿No venías a consultarme algo?**

El sonido de las ramillas crujir al ser pisadas, el chocar ligero de metal contra metal era lo que se destacaba, en la oscuridad del bosque de Bokuseno un par de llameantes orbes oro puro se hacía presente en el silencio, despacio y cual depredador fue arrimando sus pasos uno a uno en completa elegancia, como si flotase en el aire. El platinado de sus lacios cabellos brillaba fugas entre los escasos rayos de luna que se colaban entre las densas nubes, así como su facciones aristocráticas, hermosas para un simple mortal eran adoradas por cada onda de luz.

-**Bastante tiempo tienes ahí ¿No?** –Le descubrió el árbol. –**Puedes ocultar del mundo tu esencia y tu poder, pero de este viejo tronco jamás; ¿Qué buscas, cachorro de Inu No Taisho?**

-**Nada…**

La voz grave, masculina, seductora propio del ser que era se hiso presente en un susurro, parecía cargada con un tinte de ira y odio en esa simple palabra. Bokuseno lo miró mejor y pudo ver sus marcas de poder algo irregulares y más gruesas que de costumbre, el peliplata no estaba sereno y a cada instante su youki crecía y se extendía por todo su territorio. Ahora mismo el milenario árbol temía de ese joven, se estaba poco a poco dejando consumir por la ira de su sangre, poco a poco estaba perdiendo la cordura de lo que era.

-**Sesshomaru**. –Le llamo intentando traerlo a la realidad.

Un grutural gruñido salió desde lo más hondo de su garganta, era profundo, era puro instinto animal demoniaco; el primogénito del general perro se acerco los pasos que restaban hacia el inerte cuerpo de la mujer, la miró detenidamente, sus facciones relajadas como si estuviese dormida, la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Detalló sus largos y semihondulados cabellos negro azulado, su piel apenas bronceada así como el atlético cuerpo no oculto con esas escandalosas y destrozadas ropas, esas mismas que parecían ser hechas de papel. La sangre seca impregnaba todo su cuerpo y la horrenda herida en su vientre le hizo perder la cordura un grado más, no entendía el porqué de su sangre descontrolada, no comprendía la ira que lo carcomía desde lo más hondo de su ser  
Él sí se había ido encaminando para ver al árbol de magnolias, pero su fino olfato le desvió del camino al percibir la putrefacción de Naraku y el poder descontrolado. Desviándose encontró la escena del maldito ser dando a elegir a la aberración de su medio hermano entre las dos miko; chasqueó la lengua al escuchar que escogió a aquella mujer que lo selló hace más de cincuenta años y que solo era un pútrido cadáver deambularte, alzaba la vista hasta la mujer escandalosa y le miró abatida, eso sin duda removió algo dentro de si, pero lo que despertó su ira fue como el miserable de Naraku atravesaba a la joven violentamente, el desgarrador grito de puro dolor penetró en todo su ser, retumbando en su mente, enloqueciendo a su sangre que pedía a gritos salir y aniquilar a todos los presentes.  
Más en ningún momento se movió del lugar, se quedo viendo como la miko se iba desvaneciendo con las shinidamachu, él como la asquerosa extensión de Naraku tomaba vuelo y el cómo ambos hanyou se precipitaban en el acantilado. Fue ahí que reacciono y camino hasta el centro del campo, busco algo sin saber que era y entre la tierra pudo ver un par de fragmentos de la perla y un paso más lejos estaba un trozo de una tela singular. Tomo los fragmentos y el trozo de tela instintivamente llevándolo a su rostro aspirando el aroma a rosas y manzanas, el mismo que emanaba la mujer extraña, empuñando ambos objetos usó la velocidad demoniaca rastreando a la mujer, el olor de su sangre estaba por todo el lugar y por inercia llego hasta donde estaba, le vio entre las sombras hablando con Bokuseno, le escucho lamentarse por sus amigos y familiares, por Rin, por InuYasha y por él…

Le escucho en quejidos decir que le gustaba, que le atraía, que lo admiraba… esas palabras los descolocaron aún más que el escuchar que ella era de otro tiempo, eso le aclaraba algunas cosas. Se debatía entre lo poco que lograba en su ira asimilar, el que ya no hubiesen youkais en su mundo le sentó mal ¿Dónde diablos estaba él? Él jamás se dejaría morir y sabiendo eso lo juró en su mente. Veía sin ver realmente ya, Bokuseno no dijo nada mas, solo lo observaba, tenía curiosidad por ver qué haría el cachorro.  
Sesshomaru sintió algo que le estaba molestando la cintura desde hacía rato, y apenas le daba atención a ver qué demonios era; su espada… El legado de su padre, el único recuerdo malditamente inútil estaba vibrando, la escucho gritar desesperada a su espada, el palpitar lo estaba quemando, la espada misma, el Colmillo Sagrado le exigía a su amo ser usada ya mismo. Los ojos de Daiyoukai se fueron quietando al igual que sus marcas al ver a la mujer, mejor dicho, al ver a los esbirros del inframundo querer llevarse algo que a él le pertenecía… ¿Le pertenecía? Esa miko no era de él, no era de nadie, ni de su bastardo medio hermano, esa mujer no pertenecía a su mundo, sino un mundo más allá, casi cinco siglos adelante. Si él la quería esta no era suya; desenvaino su espada la cual brillaba con tonos rosa claro y blanco puro.

**-¿Lo harás? –Pregunto el árbol después de varios minutos en silencio.**

**-Hm… **

**-¿Y qué harás luego?**

**-Nada.**

**-Entonces no la resucites, déjala ir, ella no creo que quiera vivir con la miseria a la que la vas a condenar… Ella no sabrá que con su muerte el pozo que esta tan a lo lejos dejo de tener vida, ya es solo eso, un pozo, no será más un portal para ir a su mundo, todo ella lo perdió.** –Lo dijo calmado. –**Sus amigos no velaran por ella y el segundo de Toga ha elegido a otro amor ¿Qué le dejas? Criar a un hijo de otra raza que será aún niño cuando ella muera de vieja.**

**-¿Por qué se ha sellado el pozo?** –Cuestiono sin despegar la vista de la miko.

-**Supongo que era ella lo único que mantenía ese pozo funcional, al no estar ella ya no tiene razón de ser y se ha dejado ir.** –Contestó. –**Te lo advierto, si la revives has de cargar con ella, esa será una deuda de honor conmigo por quitarme tan apetitoso sustento.** –El árbol en su sabiduría jugaba con la mente de Sesshomaru, quería ver qué era lo que terminaría por hacer, puesto que el honor era algo que se marcaba junto con su nombre.

Sesshomaru estaba en una guerra interna consigo mismo, una gran parte de él le exigía revivir a la mujer y otra menos que la dejara, pero cada vez que la miraba esa pequeña parte se hacía menor y menor ¿Por qué revivir a un humano que nada le importaba? Si bien le escucho todo su confesionario no fue sino hasta que dijo que gustaba de él que su sangre se descontroló y desconocía el porqué de su reacción y algo que odiaba era no saber algún asunto.  
su espada palpitaba feroz en su mano, casi le quemaba por no usarla, la mantenía fuertemente empuñada para que no se moviese por sí sola, porque eso parecía que quería hacer.  
Miraba con odio inmenso a los esbirros del infierno halar los hilos del alma de la miko, notaba que les costaba y veía al árbol envolverla con su propio poder demoniaco, Bokuseno cumpliría con su cometido y la volvería parte de su alimento, con el poder de la mujer nadie podría tocarlo, su youki se elevaría de nivel y quien sabe que más podría hacer y lo odió, odió con toda sus fuerzas el ver como de a poco ese miserable arbolucho se quedaba con la sacerdotisa.

Un gruñido hondo nació de lo más profundo de su ser, alejando más aún a todo el que estuviera en la zona.

**-¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡Revive ya a la mujer!**

La voz en su cabeza le heló por un instante la sangre hirviente en cólera, su vestida, su propio ser muy rara vez usaba su voz para decir algo, siempre es el emanar hacer su voluntad, destrozando y aniquilando todo lo que estuviera a su paso, siempre salía cuando ya su estrés era demasiado alto y sus ganas de sangre eran horrendamente imparables, ahora le hablaba claro pero duro, le ordenaba revivir a la mujer de su medio hermano, ¿Qué tenía esa mujer que volvía locos a todos los hombres? Porque sí, él mismo pudo más de una vez presenciar el cómo youkais puros, híbridos y ningen caían rendidos ante ella sin más allá que ser la misma chillona mal vestida.  
En los altos círculos demoniacos ella era uno de los temas más delicados de hablar, hembras y machos por igual hablaban de la mujer extraña que viajaba con el segundo de Inu No Taisho, la comparaban con Midoriko, aquella mujer miko que arrastró consigo miles de youkais a la muerte y creo la dichosa perla, antes se rumoraba de la miko de barro pero ahora, ahora solo era esa mujer, la miko de ropas de papel, la de extrañas costumbres, la ningen que se enfrentaba sin armadura a Naraku, la que tenía al Príncipe Okami a sus pies, la que era venerada por el Dios Mono, la que era idolatrada por el hijo de Ishamaru, el que conocía todas las hierbas para humanos y youkais, ese mismo que preño a una mujer común trayendo a Jinenji al mundo. Cada ser que era conocido por la miko era automáticamente hechizado por ella y por mucho tiempo se rumoró que ella usaba su brujería para atrapar a los hombres no importase la raza, pero su propia madre ¡Su madre! Ella misma desmintió sin conocerla en persona que ella no usaba de treta alguna para hacer que dichos seres la vieran como un igual o superior en algunos casos.

**-¡Tráela ya!**

Otra vez habló, la misma orden dos veces ¿Por qué? Él no le quería, él no la necesitaba, él no le debía nada entonces ¿Por qué ese empeño de su otro yo en traerla a la vida nuevamente?  
Bokuseno podía ver al primogénito de su amigo debatirse consigo mismo, era divertido hacerle rabiar y más ahora que su sangre le estaba jugando las cartas iguales a las suyas, vería encantado el final de todo fuese el que fuese.

**-¡Deja de estar dudando, tu las has salvado de la muerte en varias ocasiones y ahora que puedes traerla a la vida dudas como un maldito cobarde!** –Rugió su sangre en los confines de su mente.

**-¡Mientes!** –Rebatió Sesshomaru

-**¿¡Cómo puedo mentirnos a nosotros mismos!? ¡Recuerda, la has salvado más de una vez! **–Contento fiera su sangre. **-¡LA PROTEGEMOS DESDE LEJOS!** –No le daba tregua a Sesshomaru de responder. **-¡Rin está con nosotros por su parecido con ella!**

No pudo, simplemente no pudo contestar a su bestia, no pudo desmentir o rebatir más, por primera vez le callaron en cada uno de los sentidos, era verdad, el mismo la protegió, se negó a matarla cuando podía, ¡Hasta recordaba que en muchas oportunidades como un maldito perro faldero le obedeció en sus peticiones! Y la odio aún más, porque al fin se dio cuenta de que como mucho él también había caído bajo su hechizo, él y su sangre estaban a su merced ¡Hasta después de muerta!  
chasqueó la lengua y alzó su espada sagrada llevándola fuertemente como abanicando de izquierda a derecha en forma traversa descendiente, liberando un haz de luz rosa claro casi blanco muy brillante, la misma imitaba al viento cortante de su espada hermana la cual arrasó destrozando cada pequeño cuerpo de los nefertis infernales que intentaban llevarse el alma de la mujer, fue un instante y Bokuseno riendo para sus adentros por lo que el cachorro había hecho, se sentía feliz y quería ver a donde llegaría con esa mujer, estaría pendiente y usaría todo su poder para seguir muy descerca a los dos.

La luz dejo poco a poco su brillo intenso hasta que volvieron a la oscuridad del bosque, Sesshomaru envainó la espada en un lento movimiento haciéndola ya por fin descansar junto a Bakusaiga, la espada había dejado de palpitar y podía sentirla tranquila, incluso podía jurar que estaba feliz de ser usada para revivir a la mujer.  
Casi sin aliento contempló por varios minutos a la miko, en profundo silencio, Bokuseno no dijo palabra alguna, sabía que él estaba desconectado del mundo y solo esperaba por la mujer que yacía en su raíces, casi cinco minutos tardó Kagome en mover apenas un dedo, lo cual, fue una reacción en cadena no muy fuerte hasta hacerla respirar intensamente, la gran bocanada de aire casi la ahoga, tosió seco varias veces tomando instintivamente su garganta la cual la sentía seca, dura y le dolía, su boca pegajosa tenía un muy mal sabor metálico y su cuerpo estaba congelado y entumido, le costaba mover sus músculos, su cabeza daba vueltas, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Era lo que se preguntaba, no recordaba bien lo que había sucedido, pareciera como se le hubiesen borrado sus recuerdos, pero no, de a poco fue recordado cada una de las cruentas vivencias de las pocas horas hasta su muerte, su muerte. Abriendo los ojos pesadamente se dio cuenta que estaba oscuro y lo agradeció de verdad, se toco cada parte de su cuerpo estudiando y confirmando que estaba viva, lo último que toco fue su vientre, no sintiendo nada más que su piel y el hundimiento leve de su ombligo, no estaba el gran agujero ni sentía dolor alguno, solo un frío que la estaba calando profundo, se abrazó a si misma retrayendo sus rodillas para tratar de darse algo de calor, estaba confundida, ella estaba muerta y no se sentía como una; Sesshomaru por otro lado solo la miraba, cada reacción que ella tenía era fácilmente leída por él hasta lo último cuando la vio acunarse a sí misma en busca de calor.

-**Mujer…** \- Le llamó suave pero con su voz profunda.

Kagome busco con la cabeza baja quien había hablado, de izquierda a derecha sin ver nada hasta que alzó apenas su mirada y enfocando bien pudo ver el bulto blanco a un metro de ella, la figura borrosa en un momento pero tan clara cuando la luz de luna fugitiva se coló en una de las nubes, y ahí en todo su esplendor estaba él, Sesshomaru viéndola intenso.

-**Sess…** -No tenía voz, estaba completamente ronca y apenas dijo quedo sin habla, carraspeó un poco para ver si podía decir algo. –**Sesshomaru… ¿Qué pasó?** –Buscó a sus acompañantes pero nada, estaba él solo ahí viéndola.

-**Me debes un favor de vida. **–Tajante ante esas palabras, Bokuseno hizo un ademán re aguantar la risa ante lo dicho por el joven demonio, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los dos, Kagome miró arriba de su cabeza viendo a gran árbol sonreír divertido y Sesshomaru juró arrancar cada una de sus ramas en la menor oportunidad.

**-¿Favor de vida?** –Preguntó mirando al milenario árbol. -¿Por qué?

-**Sesshomaru te ha traído a la vida apenas te encontró, un favor de vida es que tienes que salvar la vida de él y hasta que esa deuda sea saldada debes de estar a su lado. **–Explico tranquilo Bokuseno queriendo estallar de risa.

**-¿¡Cómo!?** –Miró a Sesshomaru con fulgor carmín en sus mejillas, ya la sangre comenzaba a llenar nuevamente sus arterias. –**Pero… Yo… ¿Sesshomaru?**

-**Andando.** –No dijo más, dio una media vuelta sobre sus talones y comenzó a alejarse lentamente del lugar escuchando nada más que tranquilidad en su cabeza.

-**¡P-pero! **–Intentó levantarse.- **¡No me puedo mover! Por más que quiera ir contigo no me…** -Cubría su boca de golpe ante lo dicho, y escucho al árbol reír por lo bajo, ella temblaba de frío y sus piernas no le respondían.

Sesshomaru detuvo su marcha y la vio sobre su hombro un momento, se giró y camino hasta ella hincándose, la miro un momento detallando a la mujer, sin decir nada y como si no pesara la alzó en brazos dejando a la mujer descolocada, no podía moverse, el cuerpo no le respondía y menos podía hacer nada ante el completamente inesperado acto del demonio.

-**Solo hasta llegar con Rin.** –Se levantó y con la miko en brazos emprendió su marcha nuevamente, Bokuseno les dio una última mirada antes de borrar su rostro y dejar solo la rugosa corteza de su cuerpo.

-**Pero… Yo viajo con… Tengo que decirles… ¿Qué pasó con…?** –No tenía idea del porque no podía completar las oraciones, si bien no le molestaba estar en brazos de Sesshomaru tampoco estaba muy tranquila.

-**Viajarás con este hasta saldar tu deuda, tu grupo en su debido momento sabrá que ahora eres de mí manada, InuYasha no me preocupa.** –Habló demasiado dejando a la miko muda. –**Solo puedo hacer por ti una única cosa y es permitir que el cachorro de kitsune viaje en mí manada bajo tu cuidado.**

Kagome si antes no sabía que decir ahora menos, le estaba dando casi todo en bandeja de plata, ir con él por una fuerte causa y sobre eso le permitía estar con Shippo y Rin. Quiso llorar de dicha por ello, porque pese a todo ella se sentía bien estar ahí, en los brazos de ese que robaba sus sueños desde hacía tiempo ya, y parecía no molestarle que estaba ensuciando sus ropas con su sangre seca. La sacerdotisa dio un suspiro viendo al firmamento opaco pero con brillos muy finos como si fuesen luciérnagas, entonces comprendió que eran pequeños copos de nieve, el invierno había llegado, el frío era fuerte ahora pero apenas si lo sentía, estaba cálida y feliz en los brazos de una nueva promesa que esperaba nunca se tuviese que romper, suspiro profundo y descaramente se acurrucó contra el pecho del demonio, lástima su armadura pero daba igual, estaba cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo y pudo sentir como él la apretaba más contra si, ese pequeño detalle quizás insignificante para el lord era el mundo para ella, sin saber que era igualmente el mundo para el Taiyoukai tenerla entre sus brazos.


End file.
